1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a re-securable mine including a triggering or ignition circuit which is actuatable through the intermediary of a trigger securing arrangement.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A mine of the type under consideration is known from the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Application No. 24 23 912. The mine can be converted into a renewed secured position, when the previously deployed and armed mine is again to be removed, without being brought to detonation thereby.